Ryan Shock
Shock (Chris Ryan Lasorda) is a Canadian professional wrestler. He is currently signed with (ACW).He is a former ACW World Champion, a former ACW Palace Champion, and a former ACW World Tag Team Champion. He is real-life close friends with fellow ACW employee, The One (Lance Curtis and they have held the ACW World Tag Team Championship six times as The Raven-One Connection. Ace Championship Wrestling (2000-Present) In December 2000, Chris Lasorda signed to Ace Championship Wrestling. Then, he reccomended his longtime friend, The One (Lance Curtis) to ACW's owner, Franchise for the job and to consider signing him to ACW. However, Curtis was currently signed to Lunatic Wrestling Extreme and couldn't leave the company until his contract expired in 2001. Even though the company was founded in December 2000, the company still needed more wrestlers on the roster (They had only signed five people to wrestle in the company), needed a place to air the show, and fan attraction). After handling those problems, ACW began its first episode with Rush as an only brand and show (other than PPVs) at the time. He began tagging with his real life close friend, Lance Curtis aka. The One. They held 6 tag team championships with each other before The One betrayed Ravens at Armaggedon 2001 in a Bleed 2 Win match against Double X and Krymynal known as P.W.O. (Purple World Order) after blasting a bloodied Chris Ravens in the head with a chair and was left in the ring as a bleeding Double X pinned Ravens officially disbanding Raven-One Connection due to the pre-match stipulation that the losing team disbands. (In reality, Chris Ravens needed to take a month off to heal a minor injury). Return in 2002, Royal Rumble, and WrestleMania 2002 Chris Ravens returned at Royal Rumble 2002 entering as #30 entrant. As soon as Ravens entered the ring, the former partners brawled. It seemed as if The One was going to win the match after Chris Ravens was busted open after his face hit the exposed turnbuckle. However, The One attempted to clothesline Ravens out of the ring, but they both fell out of the ring. The decision ended up like a Lex Luger-Bret Hart situation. They both won the Royal Rumble. However, they both came up short to the champion, Hitman at Wrestlemania 2002 after Chris Ravens hit The One with the City of Ravens finisher and Hitman made Ravens tap out. This was voted 2002 Match of the Year by ACW Illustrated. After this, Ravens was released from the company for unknown reasons and The One was out for six months due to a broken neck. Great Pro Wrestling (2002-2005) Chris Lasorda made his debut in Great Pro Wrestling defeating Blaze Basham. He then went under the name, Chris Justice. This gimmick really got over with the fans. He went into major feuds with Blaze Basham, Golden Boy, John Lethal, and Snowman, whom he defeated for the GPW Championship. Aside from that, Justice became a 2-time GPW Tag Team Champion with Peter Ace before he left the company in 2005 and re-signed with ACW. Return to ACW, Main Event Push, Money in the Bank, Royal Rumble winner, ACW World Heavyweight Championship (2005-2006) Chris Ravens made his return attacking Deacon due to the fact that Deacon was his rival's former associate. This led to a match at Summerslam 2005, but the ACW Palace Champion, Johnny Jeter wanted in on the match on the condition that he put the ACW Palace Championship on the line. Chris Ravens won the match after Deacon clotheslined Jeter out of the ring and Raven hit Deacon with the Raven Kick. He later changed his ring name to Ryan Shock. The feud between Shock and Deacon ended when Ryan Shock defeated Deacon in a steel cage match. At ACW Glory 2006, he competed in and won the Money in the Bank ladder match. He cashed it in at Summerslam against Haze and won the ACW World Heavyweight Champion for the first time in his career. Shock would defeat the likes of Johnny Jeter, Jet, Chanvek, and Tommy Wogti to retain the championship. He would later lose it to Johnny Jeter in a 6-Pack ACW World Heavyweight Championship Survival Challenge at Fight For Survival. He would enter the Royal Rumble at #1 and won the match, thus being guaranteed a shot at the ACW World Heavyweight Championship. He won the ACW World Heavyweight Championship for a second time in a near half hour showdown main event at ACW Glory 2006 against Johnny Jeter. He would lose the title again in the same year to Jordan Richards at ACW Resurrection: Night of Champions 2006. Feud with P.W.O. (2007) At ACW Backlash 2007, Ryan Shock was scheduled to appear to face Krymynal. However, P.W.O. attacked Ryan Shock backstage thus giving Krymynal the win by count out. (In reality, he tore his ACL and needed time off and the writers could not find storylines for him). He returned on a July edition of Rush. Suspicions of his return began arising after members if P.W.O. were laid out backstage. Double X was found knocked out in a parking lot, Sean Stevens was bleeding in the P.W.O. locker room, and Krymynal was found with a lead pipe on top of his unconcious body in the boiler room. Later in the night, Johnny Jeter was in the ring waiting for the person responsible for attacking the P.W.O. members. It was revealed to be Ryan Shock as he came through the crowd and attacked Johnny Jeter laying him out with a Shock Kick and a Spear. He defeated Johnny Jeter at ACW Great American Bash. The next night, after Ryan Shock won his match against Mr. 2000, he was attacked by Double X and was on the recieving end of an Xecution. Johnny Jeter came out and had Double X back off which looked like he saved Ryan Shock, but as he got up, Jeter gave Ryan Shock a piledriver. This feud became way more brutal and personal as the weeks went by such as Johnny Jeter spitting in Ryan Shock's face, the attacks, Ryan Shock attacking the members of P.W.O., Ryan Shock putting the Sharpshooter on Johnny Jeter, and brutally assaulting each other. Ryan Shock was defeated by Johnny Jeter at ACW Summerslam in a Street Fight after recieving a piledriver on a steel chair. The next week, Ryan showed up in and trashed the P.W.O. locker room which angered Johnny Jeter and the rest of the members. Jeter and Purple World Order retaliated by invading Ryan Shock's home and throwing him into his pool. He challenged and lost against Johnny Jeter once more at Road to Victory. At ACW Glory 2008, he took on and won against Michael Bloom. ACW Palace Championship (2008) At ACW Unbreakable 2008, Ryan Shock won the ACW Palace Championship from Johnny Jeter. He later lost it at LWE 1 Night Only to The Max Impact in a Fatal Four Way Ladder Match which also included Atkins and Johnny Jeter. He tried to win it back the next night, but failed after P.W.O. interfered. Feud with Sean Stevens/P.W.O. (2008) In mid-summer of 2008, Ryan Shock were feuding with P.W.O. after taking interest in one of the member, Sean Stevens, who was to by Ryan Shock a true star hiding his talent. Johnny Jeter soon got in the way and challenged Shock to a match at ACW Great American Bash, which Shock won. Over the next few weeks, P.W.O. attempted to beat down Ryan Shock and friction was caused between the P.W.O. after Sean Stevens would walk away from the beatdowns, after Johnny Jeter would tell him to finish him off. When it seemed like Sean Stevens was going to leave the P.W.O. and join Ryan Shock, a match was made at Johnny Jeter's request, for Summerslam 2008 pitting Ryan Shock against Sean Stevens. Ryan Shock unwillingly faced and defeated Sean Stevens. After the match, Sean Stevens shook Ryan Shock's hand and left the ring. Everyone was surprised that Sean Stevens didn't attempt to attack Ryan Shock after the match, which left the fans with more questions than answers. Later on (2008-2009) At ACW Locked Up, he challenged for the ACW World Heavyweight Championship, held by The One in an Elimination Chamber match, but lost. He was chosen as one of the Money In The Bank participants at ACW Glory 2009, but Phoenix went on to win the contest. Heel turn (2009-present) At ACW Unbreakable 2009, Ryan Shock defeated Paul Shoore, but later in the same night, after The One's loss against The Red Devil in a Hardcore Workshop match, Shock saved The One from a beatdown at the hands of The New Age, but turned on The One when he hit the Shocker. This turned Shock into a heel for the first time ever. Then on Draft Night 2009, he got drafted to Smash.